


Little Wolf

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Series: Erase [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Porn Without Plot, seriously this is just Malia fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once she's all safe and sound at her new home, Malia fantasizes about what would have happened if Chris really had dosed her up with heat hormones after all.</p>
<p>Note: while this is tagged as underage, it's all happening in Malia's imagination, so rest assured that no underage sex with a dude in his forties is actually happening.</p>
<p>[This story is part of the Erase 'verse. You don't need to read the other one-shots to understand it, but the chaptered fic, you kinda do. It's where all these branches come from.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wolf

Malia should be ashamed of herself. For so many wolves, this was a form of control, something awful and demeaning and that they had no choice but to endure, but damn it, she was just fantasizing. It wasn’t like it was actually happening. And she couldn’t get it out of her head.

The way he’d spoken to her, his voice rough and gravelly against her ear, so close that his scruffy beard tickled her cheek. Warm, strong hands trailing along her hipbone, forcing open her mouth to shove in the little candies disguised as pills. How careful, even tender, he had been as soon as the cameras were off, but his hands still had that firmness, that certainty about them as he touched her to make sure she was okay.

Deifnitely not for the first time, Malia caught herself wondering what would have happened if those had been real heat hormones. If she’d found herself alone with Chris Argent in the basement, wrists tied above her head, completely at his mercy as her heat started to slowly kick in.

It was a thought that made her double-check if she had locked the door to her new bedroom at Dr Lahey’s house before going back to bed and pulling up her nightgown, tracing patterns along her own soft skin to give herself goosebumps.

_He wouldn’t be harsh at first. No, Chris wasn’t the type who liked to hurt; more like the type who liked to tease her mercilessly. He’d use that pocket knife of his to slice straight down the middle of her shirt, expose her breasts with one swift motion, big hands cupping them from behind as he pressed himself flush against her back. Chuckle against her neck as he sucked a quickly fading bruise onto it, his fingers plucking at her little pink nipples, more and more sensitive as the heat took over. Made her ache for it, arch her hips, needing more._

Malia slid her nightgown off entirely and chucked it to a corner of the room, taking the opportunity to kneel on the bed and watch herself in the mirror over the dresser, full breasts bouncing slightly and nipples already taut. She was rougher on herself than Chris would have been. He’d handled her like a porcelain doll, careful not to break her, but she knew her body well already; knew just where to touch and how hard to tug on her nipples until she started to go a little breathless, cheeks flushed, lips open in a soft little “o”. She wondered how long he’d tease her for, how much redder her face would be.

_He’d pull her jeans and panties just to the middle of her thighs, taking a second to step back and appreciate the delightful picture. Malia Tate-Hale, the rebellious wolf that even the school principal found hard to tame, bound prettily for him, showing him her waxed lips like a prize. He wouldn’t touch her there yet, even though the hormones would make her more and more hungry for it; the jeans would restrain her mid-thigh and stop her from spreading her legs much wider as his hands went everywhere, anywhere, stroking all the sensitive skin he could touch. Her stomach, lower and lower; the dip right below her hipbones, her ass. Maybe he’d smack it a few times, harsh impact contrasting with the soft caress of just a moment before, making her whimper. He’d love that._

She felt sexy that way, on her knees, eyes on her own body in the mirror as she slid a hand over her panties, rubbed slow circles over the fabric until it started to go damp, little noises caught in her throat.

_Only when Malia had **really** started to squirm would he finally touch her between the legs, slower and softer than she’d like - not because he was scared to hurt her, no; he’d want to drag it out as long as he could, wanted to make her wetter, needier, slick dripping down her thighs. He’d stroke his fingertips so, so lightly over her swollen clit, make her shudder and clench her legs together to keep his hand there, to no avail. Cup her with his palm, watch her grind against it, draw the prettiest sounds from her before pulling away again. Smack her right where she was flushed and pink and ready, make her cry out._

This time Malia didn’t hold back a soft moan, both from the mental image and from the hand that was now under her panties, two fingers rubbing insistently at her clit before pushing in slowly, wanting to draw out the moment and the fantasy. If she was already **this** wet, she could only imagine how much more intense everything would feel if she went into heat without the suppressants to coutneract it.

_Chris was only human. He wouldn’t be able to hold out without giving his poor, hard cock some attention, she knew it; being pressed up behind her and feeling her ass grind back against the bulge in his jeans must be nothing short of torture. So he’d pull his pants down, tug his cock out of his boxers, hard and leaking for her already. She’d feel him slide between her thighs - not inside her, not yet, but right under where she needed him most, where her skin was all slippery from the increased arousal and his cockhead would bump against her clit with every thrust. He’d tell her not to come yet. To be a good girl and hold it for him. Mutter in her ear to keep her legs tight together, that this was the only way he could really fuck a little pup without hurting her. She’d protest, breathlessly, that she could take it, that the heat would make it painless, that she **needed** it - and he’d just laugh against her shoulder, kiss her neck affectionately, dragging his cock just between her puffy lips without any hurry. He wouldn’t let himself come, and she knew why. Knew what was next. Loved every moment of it._

Malia’s hand moved faster now, more impatient, ass up in the air as she pressed her face into her pillow and crooked her fingers inside herself.

_Chris would know when she’d had enough of his teasing. When he could untie her bound wrists from the chain that raised them up high, but keep them bound together as he moved her - roughly, possessively, impatient now, eyes darkened with lust - and bent her over the nearest surface; she pictured the table where they’d kept the laptop. Perfect height for her to present for him, shimmy her jeans further down her legs so she could spread them wider, glistening with slick and sweat, actively begging now._

She was getting close, really close. Could feel the pleasure building up inside her. The mental pictures dissolved into half-formed thoughts, snippets of fantasies she couldn’t hold out long enough to make into a coherent sequence.

_Beard burn chafing her thighs as he put his mouth to her pussy, sucked on her clit hard and fast and rough, just the way she liked it, her thighs shaking -_

So close. So close.

_The tip of that thick cock pressing into her, her muscles spasming around it as he finally entered, whole body covering hers as his hips moved of their own accord -_

Just a little more...

_“Come for me, little wolf...” He’d moan in her ear as he spilled inside her, filled her up, and then -_

She was coming harder than she ever had before, clenching around her own soaked fingers, hips bucking wildly with the intensity of it. The sound of Chris’s voice still echoed in her mind as she came down from the high.

_He’d take good care of his little wolf afterwards, when she was all blissed out and loose-limbed, unable to do much more than slump against him as soon as he untied her wrists. He’d get under a good shower with her, gently wash the slick and cum off her thighs before wrapping her up in a towel. Kissing her wet hair. Leading her to his big bed, still all bare, and telling her to rest. He’d be back when the next wave of heat woke her up, and she knew he’d give her exactly what she needed._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, my first published porn. I'm gonna go hide under my bed now.
> 
> (this is definitely not gonna be the only PWP in the series, though.)


End file.
